In general, a CD/DVD publisher is configured such that a blank CD or the like stored in a blank media stacker is supplied to a built-in CD drive, predetermined data is written into the blank CD, a label or the like is printed on a CD label surface by a built-in printer, and then the CD is stored in a created media stacker or is published from an outlet. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses such a publisher.
In addition, as a mechanism for printing a label on a surface of media, such as a CD, Patent Document 2 discloses an optical disk recording apparatus configured such that a marking indicating an already printed region is recorded on an optical disk and a label is printed in a blank region of the optical disk on the basis of the marking. In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses an additional printing apparatus configured such that print data on media is read by a printing means and printing is performed on a blank part on the media on the basis of the read print data. Using such an apparatus, a label may be additionally written such that the label does not overlap an already printed region of a media surface.
Patent Document 4 discloses a data creating device that registers program information of multimedia data and component information of a program, as asset information of an optical disk, in the optical disk together with image data such that the program information and the component information are associated with each other and an optical disk library where a registered optical disk is stored. In addition, program information and component information corresponding to a keyword input from the outside are extracted on the basis of the asset information registered in the optical disk, and predetermined multimedia data is transmitted from the optical disk library. Patent Document 5 discloses a method in which location information of contents information, such as video information, is made into a database, and a large amount of contents are recorded and managed by using a fixed type storage device, such as a hard disk, and detachable recording media, such as a DVD-RAM.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,918    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-192735A    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-358732A    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-222861A    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-237169A